Saki Sukinasaki
| image = | alias = The Beast Idol | age = 18 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | previous affiliation = Suisou Student Council | previous position = General Affairs Manager | affiliation2 = Kiyoterae | occupation = Idol | education = Suisou Academy, Class 4 | abnormality = Error Message Plate | manga debut = Volume 15, Good Loser Kumagawa | anime debut = Episode 24 | japanese voice = Yōko Hikasa | english voice = Juliet Simmons | image gallery = yes }} Saki Sukinasaki (須木奈佐木 咲, Sukinasaki Saki) is an idol in league with Jyuujika Hachiningatake and Zomeki Furousan. Together, they form the group Kiyoterae (キヲテラエ, Kioterae). A former student of Suisou Academy, Sukinasaki is the secondary protagonist and chief antagonist of the Medaka Box sub-series, Good Loser Kumagawa Gaiden. Personality Sukinasaki initially appears to be a shy girl, approaching but speaking timidly to Misogi Kumagawa when he first transferred into Suisou Academy.Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 8 This shy demeanor is soon revealed to be a facade; Sukinasaki is actually highly manipulative, using her skill Error Message Plate to control others. Because of her ability, she considers herself the most important in the academy hierarchy, and prefers to work from behind the scenes by controlling those in power as she orchestrates events to further her own desires.Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 19-20 Despite her malicious personality, Sukinasaki seems only to desire peacefulness and stability wherever she has planted herself, and does not particularly care who is in charge as long as this requirement is met.Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 34 Sukinasaki describes her utopia as a world without victories and losses, where the rulers and the ruled are equally oppressed, the selfless and the selfish are on the same level, and plus and minus are equal.Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 16-17 As an idol, Sukinasaki is considered to have adapted the best to the music industry, recognizing the commerciality of everything involved.Medaka Box manga; Chapter 134, page 18 When she gets excited, Sukinasaki has a tendency to strip.Medaka Box manga; Chapter 135, page 14 Appearance Sukinasaki has short, reddish-brown hair with an ahoge, and light brown eyes. She wears a face mask that covers her set of shark-like teeth. As a student of Suisou Academy, Sukinasaki wears the standard women's uniform of the academy. While Student Council general affairs manager of Suisou Academy, she wore the armband of the Student Council general affairs manager around her left arm. As an idol, Sukinasaki wears a button down shirt with a checkered pattern and a bow, a matching skirt, tights, and a beret. During Kiyoterae's cross country tour "Japan Jack", Sukinasaki wears a white shirt with black sleeves decorated with the text "Japan Jack" as well as a stylized picture of Japan. She also wears wristbands, a skirt, and thigh-high socks. History Sometime during her tenure at Suisou Academy, Sukinasaki chose Aki Jakago to be the Student Council president, and presumably used her skill to make sure the other girl was elected.Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 19 She eventually enters class 4, in which her seat number is 2. Good Loser Kumagawa Sukinasaki is first seen approaching Kumagawa after his introduction as a transfer student into Suisou Academy. Designated as the one to talk to Kumagawa when no one else in the class wants to, Sukinasaki timidly approaches the transfer student, claiming it is best if he goes to meet the Student Council President and Monarch, Jakago. Sukinasaki lets slip about Jakago's skill, Aero Biker, which gives her control over oxygen. She begs Kumagawa to come with her, otherwise the entire class will be punished, to which he agrees.Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 8-11 Upon meeting Jakago, Kumagawa mentions what he has heard of her, an act that horrifies Sukinasaki. Aware of who must have told him, Jakago uses her ability to suffocate Sukinasaki, driving the girl to her knees. At Kumagawa's request, Jakago stops, and asks Sukinasaki if she is sorry, to which the other girl tearfully says she is.Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 13-15 After Kumagawa leaves, Sukinasaki takes direct control of the members of the Student Council. Declaring that she was the one who made Jakago Student Council president, she labels Kumagawa as too dangerous to be left alone. Removing her mask and revealing a deranged smirk, she declares herself the most important, as her skill allows her to control other skill holders.Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 17-20 The next day, Sukinasaki approaches Kumagawa again, revealing that Jakago has been hospitalized. She then recommends that he become Student Council President, as he has no history with the school. When Kumagawa tries to turn her down, Sukinasaki reveals that she has taken control of all their classmates. Giving in, Kumagawa admits that he has lost to her. One month later, Suisou Academy is shut down, due to the conclusion of the battle between Kumagawa and Sukinasaki, a battle with no winner.Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 32-34 Sukinasaki quickly makes Kumagawa the Student Council president, and joins him as his general affairs manager. One Monday morning, Sukinasaki discovers her hair has turned blonde. Shocked, she rushes to the Student Council room to tell Kumagawa. She explains to him that she did not dye her hair herself, but suspects student Fude Ezumachi is to blame. She explains Ezumachi's history and skill to Kumagawa, and is surprised to see Kumagawa reading a fully colored version of Weekly Shōnen Jump. The pair leave to educate Ezumachi concerning Jump, though Sukinasaki only wants to fix her hair. Sukinasaki and Kumagawa find Ezumachi painting a portrait of Jakago, prompting Sukinasaki to ask why he is painting the one who expelled him. Sukinasaki scolds Kumagawa for his behavior, who justifies himself by saying Sukinasaki's hair is his hair. Sukinasaki tells him her hair is not his property. She is horrified when Ezumachi skewers Kumagawa with palette knives, and is even more disquieted as Kumagawa rises and stabs himself in the eye. When Ezumachi uses the color blue on Kumagawa and stops him dead, Sukinasaki runs to Kumagawa's aid. Wondering why All Fiction is not healing him, Sukinasaki learns from Ezumachi that All Fiction cannot undo damage that was never done; the color blue only made Kumagawa sense bruises and his body reacted. Sukinasaki cries that Kumagawa has lost like always. Afterwards, Sukinaki carries Kumagawa back to the council room for rest. She watches over him until he wakes up after school. Sharpening her teeth, she theorizes that Ezumachi's powers are not permanent, as both her hair and Kumagawa's jacket have returned to normal. When Kumagawa prepares to meet Ezumachi again, Sukinasaki tells him to leave and let her deal with Ezumachi. He declines, saying that he must stop Ezumachi from controlling the colors of the world's panties. Sukinasaki tells him that reason is not why they are fighting. As they search the school to find him, Kumagawa tells Sukinasaki that Ezumachi has to be punished for lying. Sukinasaki believes he was not lying about leaving on his own and that, without Jakago, he hates Suisou Academy. She reasons that he might have cut up her portrait because he loves her, and asks Kumagawa if he can sympathize with him. Kumagawa replies in the negative, and asks Sukinasaki why she is not supporting Ezumachi, since he has better qualities to be president. Sukinasaki laughs, stating no one is suited to be president. Sukinasaki and Kumagawa find Ezumachi painting the school on the soccer field. Sukinasaki states she only wants a peaceful school. When Kumagawa offers Ezumachi peace in exchange for the power to control the color of panties, Sukinasaki cries in anger that he is contradicting himself. When Ezumachi destroys Kumagawa's shirt, Sukinasaki warns Kumagawa that he is trying to reveal Kumagawa's skin to use the color blue. Sukinasaki watches as Kumagawa erases the colors until the world is only black and white. After the battle, Sukinasaki says that without red, Kumagawa cannot die from blood loss. She smiles under her mask, and asks Kumagawa if he can finally add a victory to his score. When Kumagawa replies that the mark would soon mix and fade, Sukinasaki asks him what he means, and he states that he has lost again.Medaka Box Abnormal anime; Episode 12 After one month with Kumagawa as Student Council president, Jakago returns from the hospital. Sukinasaki controls the former Student Council and several other students to surround Kumagawa, with the intention of returning Jakago to power as her puppet ruler. She explains her motivation to Kumagawa, though becomes annoyed when he dismisses her. Sukinasaki tells Kumagawa her plan: to have the ten students surrounding him keep killing him everytime he dies, trapping his in a loop of perpetual death and resurrection. As she makes to leave, Sukinasaki admits that the past month she spent with Kumagawa was not so bad.Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 13-20 Before leaving, Sukinasaki hesitates and turns back, only to find that Kumagawa has already defeated her puppets. She is stunned to learn that Kumagawa invited her to join his Student Council so that they would grow close to one another; subconsciously, Sukinasaki did not want to kill Kumagawa, so her puppets did not try to kill him. A trembling Sukinasaki accepts her loss, just before Kumagawa puts a screw through her head. Suisou Academy collapsed without its puppet master, and Kumagawa erased Sukinsaki's memories as a matter of course.Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 24-32 Plot Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc As Oudo Miyakonojou leaves the Hakoniwa Academy Sports Festival, Sukinasaki arrives along with Jyuujika Hachiningatake and Zomeki Furousan.Medaka Box manga; Chapter 132, pages 8-9 As the three reach the main field, Sukinasaki removes her mask and remarks that, while she had heard there were many strange goings on at Hakoniwa Academy, it is just a normal school: a farm for raising humans.Medaka Box manga; Chapter 132, pages 18-19 Unknown Shiranui Arc Sometime after the school festival, Sukinasaki (topless) and the rest of Kiyoterae perform their song "Toy-Box" at a concert. Afterwards, the trio meet up with Medaka Kurokami and Mogana Kikaijima in their dressing room. Sukinasaki tells the pair that, since Hakoniwa, Kiyoterae have always performed together. Medaka asks Kiyoterae what a song is.Medaka Box manga; Chapter 173, pages 1-3 Sukinasaki thinks hard about it, then smiles, saying Medaka thinks about some good things. After Furousan makes her remarks, Sukinasaki adds that a song, whether imperfect or not, is like a style to convey feelings between one's self and everyone else.Medaka Box manga; Chapter 173, pages 10-12 At the end of the academic year, Sukinasaki is among those present at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony.Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 11 Epilogue Arc Kiyoterae plays to an excited crowd during the afternoon show of the last day of their cross country tour "Japan Jack". Sukinasaki prepares to strip, but stops when she spies Kumagawa in the audience. After the show, she and the rest of Kiyoterae meet Kumagawa in the group's breakroom. Though Furosan excuses herself, an annoyed Sukinasaki has to tell Hachiningatake to leave so she and Kumagawa can talk privately. Sukinasaki asks why Kumagawa has come to see her, and after he offers to restore her memories from Suisou Academy, she refuses. She explains that she still remembers their last confrontation, but that she cannot remember how it ended.Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 1-10 Sukinasaki expresses her annoyance at the situation, but surmises Kumagawa must have won. She refuses to hear his explanation, but as he makes to leave, offers him a VIP ticket to the night show.Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 21-22 For the night show, Kiyoterae begin with an orchestral number,Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 33-34 before moving onto more traditional idol music. Sukinasaki explains their newest song to the crowd, describing her friend who finally achieved his first victory and warning him to keep pushing forward, before performing "Good Loser Good Luck".Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 36-41 The group are pleased with a job well done after the show. Sukinasaki brushes of her friends' comments, but upon finding Kumagawa's bouquet of screws and his uniform, comments that he was able to graduate from Suisou Academy.Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 42-43 Abilities Abnormality Error Message Plate (操作令状, Erā Messēji Purēto): Sukinasaki is able to control others through cards attached to their foreheads.Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 18-20 Labeled as the skill that rules the rulers, no one can fight it so long as they feel the need to control.Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, page 15 There seems to be no limit to how many people Sukinasaki can control with this skill; at the least, she can control an entire classroom of students at once.Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 33 As a side effect, those under Sukinasaki's control slur their speech, as if drunk.Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 22 However, they remain unaware that they are being controlled.Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 24 However, despite its overwhelming advantages, Error Message Plate has a crucial weakness. Though Sukinasaki can control everything as she likes, she cannot control everything as she dislikes. If Sukinasaki subconsciously does not want those she controls to do something, they will not do it.Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 27-28 Trivia *When translated from kanji, Error Message Plate means Manipulation Orders. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Abnormal Category:Suisou